sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Aoba Sapphie
is a main character appearing in the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Series. She is the human alter ego of Cure Azure, the Pretty Cure of water, snow, ice and talents. Sapphire is a tomboyish girl, whose greatest passion is music. Sapphire’s character quote is . History Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Sapphire Aomizu *'Japanese:' 青水 サファイア *'Nickname:' Koe (コエ) *'Birthday:' September 5th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Virgo *'Height:' 1.68 m *'Weight:' 59 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' It's Special! *'Habit(s):' *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Crème caramel/custard pudding **'Color:' Iris, Viridian **'Music:' Rock, pop, jazz, instrumental,... list goes on Fears Sapphire’s biggest fears are quite unknown. She usually acts calmly towards everything that could scare people. However, it Sapphire considers some dolls as really creepy. Due to their big, soulless eyes, she usually gets creeped out when seeing such dolls. Sometimes, usually on Halloween, Sapphire can also be surprised, if not even scared, by such creepy dolls. Also important, her older brother, Yuki, used to tease her with such dolls. Dreams Even though some people who know her might consider Sapphire as an English teacher, she hasn’t planned to stay in school longer than needed. But Sapphire has always known that she will do something related to music once she grows up. In addition, she used to dream of becoming an idol when she was younger. However, she stopped wanting to be an idol a long time ago. Yet, she still wants to share her passion for music with the whole world. In The Final Sky Pretty Cure, she has decided that she wants to go to Australia for a while.The Final episode 19 Skills *Athletic skills: Even though Sapphire is known to be good in sports, like soccer, basketball and soft ball, Sapphire is quite uninterested in any kinds of sport. Yet, she likes to challenge others - usually her friends - for a match, especially when they are good in these sports. She also once challenged Ruby for a basketball match in Sky Pretty Cure. It is also known that Sapphire is quite fast; to be exact she is the fastest runner of the girls. *Academic skills: Since Sapphire usually concentrates on other things than school, Sapphire usually needs a lot help with studying to pass the final exams. Due to this, she is quite bad in any lesson. Yet, she is an excellent student in English classes. *Other skills: Sapphire almost loves nothing more than music. Due to this, Sapphire is very skilled in everything that is connected with music. She likes to sing, she likes to play the guitar and she also can play the keyboard. General Information Perosnality Sapphire is a talented 15 year old girl. She usually says right what she thinks, no matter if it comes off rude or not. She is really in love with music. Because of that, she started teaching herself how to play many different instruments, of which she loves the guitar the most. Sapphire is not the best student, however she is really good at English and uses many English words or sentences while talking with others. She cares a lot for her friends and would always defend them from everything. She is sometimes described as a tomboy because she usually doesn’t act like a girl and also talks a bit boyish at some times. Clothing Style Ruby's style of clothing is comfortable and cool. She prefers clothes which make her look good. She is not a girly and doesn't wear "cute" or "sexy" clothes. Casual In civilian, Sapphire wears a sleeveless, dark blue, almost grey, jacket that just reaches under her chest. The jacket has greyish light blue colored lapels. Underneath the jacket, she wears a light blue colored top whose sleeves she rolled up right over her elbows. She wears greyish blue colored jean shorts of which the first part is covered by her top. Over the top, but below the jacket, she wears a dark brown belt. The belt sits a bit above her hips. She wears dark blue sneakers which reach to her ankles. She has dark blue colored hair, that she usually wears in a side ponytail, tied on the left side of her head and hold by a white colored scrunchy. Her eyes are navy colored. In winter, Sapphire wears a black leather jacket with a light blue top underneath. She wears dark blue, almost black, skinny jeans skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. In Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! onwards, Sapphire's appearance changed. She now wears a red and blue checked shirt, which she keeps opened. Underneath the shirt, she wears a white top whose bottom part is overed with some kind of ribbon-like, blue belt. She wears a dark blue, almost black skirt. She wears black sneakers with white laces. Unlike the previous seasons, she wears her hair opened and the hair has grown. She also wears purple/silver headphones. Uniforms In school, Sapphire has to wear the Shiro Private Middle School's uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a yellow sweater vest with a white short sleeved shirt underneath. The uniform also includes a checked dark yellow skirt, grey stockings and brown shoes. The winter uniform consists of a dark yellow blazer with a white whirt underneath. The skirt, as well as the stockings and the shoes, are the same as the summer uniform's. Special Clothes On the cover of the second DVD volume, Sapphire wears a black jacket that is half opened over a light purple top. She wears black jeans and dark greyish blue colored conserves. She has her hair braided back and tied into a braided pig tail, held by a pink band. When Sapphire transforms into Kaguya-hime in Sky Pretty Cure 30, Sapphire wears a dark blue kimono with light blue star and moon patterns. She wears a light blue belt that is ties to her back, tied into a bow. She wears purple shoes and wears a pink lily in her hair, that is tied into a low pony tail. As Cat Sapphire Cheshire Neko, Sapphire wears a dark blue tshirt with violet trims and violet cat ears, nose, whiskers and cat tail on it. Under the cat resembling pattern is a violet font saying "Smile". Over the tshirt, she wears a black belt with a golden buckle and round spikes. She wears grey pants with big pockets and which is laced at some parts with golden buckles. She wears black boots with red and green laces. She wears orange cat ears. Movie Casual In Holidays at Skyriver, Sapphire wears a shoulder-free, cyanhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_cyan#Light_cyan colored top and a black jacket over it of which she cut of the sleeves. She wears finger free purple gloves and greyish-blue colored pants of which she cut of parts of them. Sapphire wears the same sneakers as she wears in casual. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Sapphire wears a white shirt that looks like it came from a school uniform. She also wears a dark blue skirt with a black belt and a silver buckle. She wears a greenhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shades_of_green#Sea_green cloth over her left ellbow and the same purple gloves as in the last movie. Sapphire wears dark green boots. Etymology - Aomizu comes from meaning "blue", "blue color" or even "green color", combined with meaning "water, "cold/fresh water", "liquid" or "a fluid". So Aomizu basically means "blue water" or "blue colored fluid". All in all, her name is a reference to her alter ego, Cure Azure, who holds the power of blue colored water. - Sapphire is a gemstone, it is typically blue in color.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sapphire The word "sapphire" was borrowed from the Old French "saphir", which came from the Latin "sapphir", "sappir" or "sapphīrus". Both versions originally came from the Ancient Greek sáppheiros, which means "precious stone, gem" or the Sanskrit śanipriya, which can loosely be translated to "dark-colored stone", while having the literal meaning "dear to Saturn".https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/sapphire Sapphire is also the birthstone for September. - The name Sapphire took, and probably gave herself, during Emerald's adventures in Wonderland. The name is coming from the word "cat", her name and the name of the Cheshire Cat, appearing in the real Alice. Nicknames - is a Japanese word, which means Voice. Maybe her friends started to call Sapphire Koe, because of her great singing voice. - Sappy/Sapphy is the way Sapphire is called by FairySina. She only took the "hire" away and put a "y" in it's place. or - Sapphire was called that way while FairySina drew her design for Sky Pretty Cure episode 30. Later it was also used in the episode by the other to tease Sapphire. It was mostly used by Low. Apparently Sapphire didn't like being called that way. Music As a main character, Sapphire's voice actor, Otsubo Yuka has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: |-|Solo Songs= *Rockin' & Rollin' *Tsukiakari Princess *Lapis Lazuli *rainy days *All Around the World |-|Duets/Group Songs= *♪ magical ♫ (Along with Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Hitomi Terakado, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Hitomi Terakado, Asumi Nakata, Akemi Okamura, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) Quotes Trivia *Sapphire's birthday falls on September 5th, which makes her zodiac to be Virgo (♍). *It has been revealed that Sapphire has a lot Merch of idols and music stars in her room. **One of those is a poster of Koshokukoi Rubellit, first seen in episode 12 of the Series. *Sapphire likes any kind of music, but prefers the ones with guitars in it. *Sapphire is the first Pretty Cure to have a passion for music. **Sapphire is also the first Pretty Cure to have thought herself how to play a guitar. *Sapphire shows some similarities with Otoshiro Seira from Aikatsu!: **Both have their hair styled into a ponytail. However, Sapphire's is a side ponytail. **Both given names start with "S". **Both love music. **Both love playing guitar. **Both are said to have a nice singing voice. **Both have a rocking personality. *Sapphire also shows some similarities with Tategami Aoi from KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: **Both have blue colored hair and blue eyes. **Both have a Pretty Cure alter ego that is blue themed. **Both are related to a band; Aoi is part of the band "Wild Azure" while Sapphire's brother is in a rock band. ***Coincidently, Aoi's band, "Wild Azure" shares its name with Sapphire's alter eog, Cure Azure. **Both play the guitar. **Both idolize a famous person; Aoi idolizes Misaki while Sapphire idolizes many famous people. **Both wear their hair in a ponytail, even though Sapphire has them tied into a side ponytail. *Sapphire is the third Pretty Cure to be able to transform without having her device. The first were Higashi Setsuna from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Kurokawa Ellen from Suite Pretty Cure♪. *Sapphire is the second blue themed Pretty Cure to have an elder brother. The first was Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. **Later, they are followed by Kaido Minami from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. *As said in the 112th episode of the Series, Sapphire is represented by the zinnia, which means "loalty" in the language of flowers. *It has been revealed that Sapphire is half Japanese and half American. **That would make her the second Pretty Cure to be not fully Japanese. The first was Kasugano Urara from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, who is half Japanese, half French. Gallery References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters